1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board or a flexible flat cable (FFC) to a group of contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional connector for an FPC board or FFC (referred to as an FPC/FFC connector) is essentially comprised of an insulator having a group of contacts (contact group), and a slider. The insulator is provided with an insertion opening for a slider, opposed to the contact group. When the slider is inserted in the opening after the FPC/FFC has been inserted therein, contact pressure is produced between the FPC board or FFC and the contacts. There are two major types of connectors, i.e., a first type in which the slider is linearly inserted in the opening of the insulator and a second type in which the slider is inserted in the insertion opening by the rotational movement of the slider. In either type, it has been considered necessary to insert both the FPC and the slider in the insertion opening of the insulator.